


One Summer Afternoon

by wildfrancium



Series: A Road Less Traveled [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Disabled Character, Friendship, M/M, NO SEX IN THIS ONESHOT, Sex Work, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, discussion of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfrancium/pseuds/wildfrancium
Summary: Shiro gets together with Keith for an afternoon of coffee as friends.





	One Summer Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't sex in the chapter, but there is a lot of talk about sex. It takes place after Shiro has hired Keith for sex a number of times and they are moving more into friends who have sex territory.
> 
> And while I mostly plan to write oneshots, I have A LOT more ideas for their universe both sexual encounters and everything in between.

They were meeting up in a park.

Not for sex. For sure not for sex but they had done the sex thing a handful of times and Shiro was finding he really liked spending time with Keith. 

He liked all of it from the moment Keith walked through the door to the moment Keith left.

And apparently Keith liked spending time with him too since he brought up coffee before Shiro could work up the courage to. 

So they were having a little non sex related rendezvous at the park and ending with coffee. 

Keith had explained that if he didn’t take his dog to the park every day his dog got mad at him and peed on his bed.

Usually while looking Keith in the eye.

It was a strange flex.

But the park had paved walkways and it was a nice day. 

Being a teacher, Shiro had more leeway at the Garrison than others. He was allowed time away from campus on Wednesday’s and Sunday’s without having to get time approved. 

He did live in military appointed housing though. His apartments were on the edge of campus though with staff and senior officers since he was Captain and a teacher. 

He tried to focus on something else though and not let words like  _ reserves  _ and  _ technically not eligible for active combat  _ clang around in his head. Keith was punctual and that meant he’d show up any minute. 

This time with a giant ass black dog.

“Hi!” Keith said brightly as his giant ass dog tried to climb into Shiro’s lap for more pets. “Sorry he doesn’t know he’s massive,” Keith said tugging the leash. The dog just tried to climb Shiro more and he laughed. 

“It’s okay. I grew up with three big labs,” he told Keith who smiled and pet his dogs ears.

“Well this is Kosmo. I adopted him like a year ago but he’s three. He thinks my bed is all his and insists on only having fresh water,” Keith laughed again. “Even if he’s the one who drooled in his water dish he gives me this look like ummmm who the absolute FUCK drooled in my water? Change it before I pee on everything you own.”

Shiro laughed. “Makes sense. I don’t like backwash either.”

“So how has your day been? It finally hasn’t been raining,” Keith said settling on the bench next to where Shiro had parked and still had Kosmo half in his lap.

“Yeah that was good to finally get off the ground,” Shiro said. He’d shared a lot about his job with Keith. Since most of it was basic teacher stuff there was nothing classified or secret about what he did. 

And it was rewarding in a sense. The cadets looked up to him as a Captain the way he always wished his peers actually had.

He told himself over and over that someone had to do his job and someone had to shape the young cadets, there was just a selfish part of him that sometimes wished it wasn’t him that had to do it. 

“I’ve done some piloting courses before but all that was never actually in my cards,” Keith said. 

“Mine either,” Shiro said softly not wanting to taint their afternoon with his depression. Keith looked at him with a smile though. 

“We don’t have to talk about it now, but I’d like to hear it all sometime,” he told Shiro. 

And Shiro actually felt relieved. Relieved that he didn’t have to rehash everything in the moment and relieved that Keith cared enough to actually want to know.

Kosmo squirmed off Shiro’s lap and stood in front of Keith and Keith grinned. 

“Watch this,” he told Shiro and stood up. “Kosmo sit!” Keith commanded.

Kosmo did no such thing so Keith tried again. 

Still nothing and Shiro chuckled. Keith shot him a glare and held up a hand to Kosmo.

“Stay!” he tried and the dog sat.

Shiro burst out laughing and Keith looked frustrated. 

“I mean I guess that works,” he grumbled and sat down crossing his arms like a pouting child.

“It’s okay, I like your commanding voice,” Shiro told him and it got him a little smile.

“Yours it way better though,” Keith said making Shiro blush crimson.

 

The little cafe they went to had outdoor seating so after ordering they could rejoin Kosmo who, even though he was tied up, actually seemed to listen to Keith and waited patiently.

Shiro was able to get a discount for them with his military ID and after the barista read out Captain he awkwardly saluted Shiro and caused at least seven people to turn around and look over.

He didn’t need to see their faces to feel the questions building in their heads. 

“I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to spank me one day while you were wearing your uniform,” Keith said in a loud whisper as they took their drinks outside. 

Shiro knew it was probably just an attempt to distract him from the eyes watching them take their drinks outside, but he still choked on his breath and ran into the door frame.

Keith laughed, helping him line up properly with the door.

“Or maybe I’ll just spank the big bad Captain while he’s in his uniform,” Keith said with a cheeky grin.

Shiro’s ears were on fire but he still managed to threaten to run Keith over with his wheelchair.

They chatted while they drank their drinks and Shiro really wished the afternoon wouldn’t end but Keith had work and Shiro needed to get flight drills in order. 

“Have you ever become friends with other people you’ve worked with?” Shiro asked. “I’m just generally curious.”

Keith laughed. “No not really? Well, I used to do a lot online like nudes and more artsy stuff? A friend would tie me up and another person would photograph it and we sold a lot of those pictures and I became friends with some regulars and other people doing stuff like that,” Keith explained. “And I’ve had sex with some of my friends but that was after we were friends and just wanted to see how sex would be. I just like sex,” he laughed.

Shiro could only wish for a life like that. He loved sex but years of shit body image and a body that didn’t work like he wanted it to kept him from seeking out sexual partners.

Or any kind of partner.

He’d told Keith about the people he’d been with in the past, all three of them from ten or more years ago. Keith shared what he explained as important sexual partners with Shiro. He told Shiro about his sparse dating history too and confessed he was probably some sort of demiromantic.

Shiro didn’t mind. One of his relationships had been basically exploring being gay when shoved with an entire unit with hormonal young men. It had been hot but didn’t even last a year. 

Then there was the mechanic who was at the base briefly to get new ships up and running. He’d been trans too Shiro told Keith and while there weren’t really romantic feelings involved, it was a very spicy six months and Shiro’s first big leap into proper BDSM.

And then the last one and probably the first person he had loved. He knew now why it didn’t work and even in the moment he knew he was actively ruining it. 

They’d been together during promotions and diagnosis and Shiro spiriing out of control to the point of dangerously pushing himself. 

They weren’t together for the car crash that took Shiro’s arm and it was probably better that way since it seemed that accident set into motion to domino effect that was Shiro’s degenerative disease getting worse. 

“My friends have paid for like lessons though,” Keith said and Shiro shook his head.

“Well you are good at what you do,” Shiro said and Keith preened. 

“I am here to please,” he said with a laugh. “So would you want to hang again? Or just stick to sex? Or I mean we can just hang and never have sex again but just so you know, I really like your dick. But no pressure,” he teased as if he knew Shiro’s answer. 

Although he probably did.

Shiro smiled. “I’d really like to keep hanging out and having sex too,” Shiro said. “Although I kind of also want to see some of those pictures,” Shiro added quietly, looking at his hand embarrassed. 

But Keith just laughed. “God I haven’t been this happy in awhile and yes the pictures are on my twitter but,” Keith’s voice shifted lower, “it’d be real great to do some new pictures with you.”

Shiro blushed again. When he got home he was making a non work twitter to look at Keith’s pictures but it was the prospect of making and taking their own pictures that got his blood pumping.

“Yeah I’d like that,” Shiro said and Keith grinned. 

“So Sunday?” he asked and Shiro nodded.

“Sunday,” Shiro agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't mentioned but Shiro is still fully intending to pay for sex.
> 
> And I really hope you all enjoy because I'm enjoying this universe way more than I expected. Thanks for reading!


End file.
